


Triumph

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Salt (2010), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's a triumph for the KA program, after all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumph

He's been half-expecting someone to come for him ever since the SGC's first 'official' contact with Russia. He's a triumph for the KA program, after all: high level access to NORAD and the Stargate both, set up with one long-ago push of an oversized domino.

They inserted him too young, though. Or else he's weak; he's dreaded Day X since first meeting Catherine. The safety of all humanity is more important than simple patriotism.

He loves his team, too. And that's why he doesn't flee when the agent finally shows.

"Comrade Chenkov," he greets Orlov's favorite bleakly, over Major Davis' cooling corpse. Then he spreads empty palms and edges between her and the others. "I'm ready; there's no need to kill anyone else."

She glances between him and the unconscious bodies of his team, narrowing her eyes in thought. Then she speaks, words clipped, watching him closely. "Orlov's dead."

He swallows, glancing at Davis again in shocked realization. "Then--"

"He took everything from me," she says, harshly. "I will not let him win."

Then she leaves. He takes a shaky breath, then kneels next to Vala.

For the first time since his temporary escape to Abydos, Daniel Jackson feels free.


End file.
